Behind the Saiyan Coldness
by kellykpc
Summary: What would of a world without the influence of "Goku"? Many lives changed, a lot of things put in play, and especially danger scattered throughout the universe. Kakarot will have to choose for what to fight for and whom to ally to protect the one person who cares. But in a battle for power and revenge, leave what appears behind his Saiyan coldness can be your worst condemnation...


**A/N: The story was originally written in portuguese and, as I do not have the level of English so advanced, it can happen that something is not completely easy to understand. I hope you understand if this happens and I hope that story pleases. Enjoy! **

***Dragon Ball and its characters do not belong to me, unfortunately.**

**Summary: **What would of a world without the influence of "Goku"? Many lives changed, a lot of things put in play, and especially danger scattered throughout the universe. Kakarot will have to choose for what to fight for and whom to ally to protect the one person who cares. But in a battle for power and revenge, leave what appears behind his Saiyan coldness can be your worst condemnation...

* * *

**Prologue**

Who knew a universe without the presence of Freeza and his race would influence so much life totally different people? One detail. Only a single and measly detail. If that asteroid had not destroyed the changeling race for over a hundred years, many things definitely would not have changed...

But it was what happened in that parallel universe. Mainly to the Saiyans, bloodthirsty and proud warriors, who were not killed brutally by Freeza. Not that it changed their personality lethal... or as little the destiny of the planets of nearby galaxies, which continued to be destroyed with or without an ambitious emperor commanding. But certainly did their difference.

Without the tyrant to control them, the Saiyan worked on their own, only obeying the orders of their king, ravaging planets and selling them to other aliens in exchange for money and technology to their race.

Given these events, Kakarot was not sent to earth. There not existed the system that Freeza created once, to have babies with low class sent for weak planets, so he continued with his family on the planet Vegeta, growing as a legitimate Saiyan.

His mother, a elite warrior called Hanasia¹, was terribly proud and brutal, that brooked no weak children. His father, Bardock was a Saiyan proud to have been able to overcome their limits and become a elite warrior. And also his brother, Turles², was violent and cold, caring only go out on missions and exterminate races. Obviously, there was no family ties to this family. Nobody cared about anyone. And Kakarot was no different, he had become cold, proud and ruthless as they all. Since little was determined to increase his strength, like his father, so trained as best he could to be the best. Although he had not been able to accomplish such a feat, he got more than he expected, as he was a warrior of the lower level.

He succeeded the level of power that bordered the 50 000 and became the second most powerful warrior of the planet, second only to Prince Vegeta. With that, he managed to become the leader of the unit more privileged warriors, being respected by all of his race. But in his head that was not enough.

He needed to overcome Vegeta.

* * *

Things on Earth without the presence of Goku also changed dramatically. Bulma never had courage enough to gather the Dragon Balls without any help, so the legend of the dragon is lost in time... and no one ever had enough ambition to risk seek the seven balls. Shen Long was forgotten.

Krillin, Yamcha and Tenshihan never became mighty warriors, for they had not the influence of Goku, who always motivated them. Pilaf lived with the frustration of never finding all balls with his radar pointless and never dominated the Earth. Yamcha not met Bulma. Piccolo Daimaoh was not released. Ox King died in the flames of his castle, trying to protect his daughter. Villains like the androids and Cell were not created. And Son Gohan... was not murdered by a giant ape.

Many things have changed... with many people.

Especially with Chichi. With the death of her father, she began to be raised by Son Gohan, who adopted her in memory of friend. But even with all his affection and devotion, she became a spiteful woman, refusing all flirtations of men who desired, and her just focusing on improving his martial skills. As never fell in love and realized his dream of marrying and raising a family, changed his principles when he grew... and now his priority was to be the most powerful warrior in the world.

But that dreamy girl who longed to love still lived in some part of her... needed only to be awakened again.

* * *

**1 - Hanasia originally is not my character, because it belongs to fanmanga "Dragon Ball Multiverse". However, her story and her character are of my full authorship.**

**2 - I know that Turles originally is not related to Goku, but I decided to put it in place of Raditz. I just hate Raditz -_-**

**If you like the way things are in this story, leave a comment so I can know and keep posting here in english ;D**


End file.
